Beginner's Guide (Book)
Beginner's Guide Author: An Old Adventurer (14 pages) I leave this book here in the off chance that should I not survive my final adventure, other may learn from my trials and tribulations. I have lived many years and done many deeds. I have seen much what this world has to offer. This cave has been my hideaway in the last few seasons, though if you are reading this, it is most likely yours to reside in. I don't mind as I'm either dead or fabulously rich. Still, if you are planning on going into the same trade as I and are not the local scamps just playing at it, some advice should be parted to you. Now where to begin? I won't know from which way you came from so it's best to give you the local landmarks; If you follow the trail from here to the South-East you find Vernis. It's a mining town, but it should still have some shops, a tavern and an inn. You should be able to find some work there, as well as food, gear and even a friend or two. The innslady I recall was having some trouble with local ruffians the last time I was there. East of Vernis is what the locals call the "Puppy Cave". It's well... always changing. A local mage called it a "Hausdorff-Besicovitch fractal plane", whatever that means. If you leave the cave and come back, or go up or down floors, it will change all the creatures, items, walls and exits. You can find quite a bit of stuff if you don't mind hopping in and out. The "Puppy" of this cave is fairly deep in, and a child in town would love to get it back, but it kept getting itself killed when I tried. It always reappeared on that floor when I left and came back, but I gave up after a few tries. Maybe you can do it. Just don't get lost. Once you are a bit tougher and better geared, the Gray cave of Lesimas might be another good spot. It's one of the more ancient ruins of Nefia, and there's bound to be something interesting in there. If you ignore the roads, it's almost due south of this cave. No doubt all around the land there will be caves and forests spawning with loathsome critters. Just don't go blindly into them, check them out BEFORE going in. Preparation is a key difference from a live Adventurer and a dead one. - Geography - If you follow the roads from Vernis: - Port Kapul is to the west. 3-5 days Good Business there and it's a port Fighters Guild and an Arena - Palmia is to the East. 2-3 days Big City, lots to see and do King lives here Has an Arena - Yowyn is to the South-East. 2-3 days Farm town, not a lot to do unless you like turnips and Harvesting Note to self: Clean out Yeek's Nest AGAIN... worse than rabbits they be - Lumiest is South-East of Palmia On an Island Lots of mages live there - Derphy is South-west of Vernis No roads lead there Wretched hive of scum and villanry Steer clear of Dragon's Nest! - Noyel is far FAR to the east Bring a sandwich, it's a long walk Snow is slow going Don't poke the Fire Giant. Bad juju - Work and Jobs - While you may want to go about slaying dragons and saving damsels, it's best to start small. Being an adventurer means you'll do jobs that no one else wants to do. Deliveries are a good way to start out in this business. Example: Accept job ---> GET THE ITEM AT YOUR FEET! <--- Deliver item to recipient Collect reward Note that forgetting the item to deliver is very BAD, but not the end of the world. If you are very lucky, the local shops or fields may have what you are looking for. They won't know the difference, trust me. Also note how many days you have to deliver things. Running from Lumiest to Port Kapul is NOT fun, and you may simply not be fast enough yet to do the really high paying ones. Hunting can range from very easy to very VERY hard. The money offered is a good way to tell how bad it will be. Be careful doing these, as it takes just one nasty critter to get you. Gift getting also ranges from easy to absurd. Just remember that if you accept the job, running from town to home and back takes time, and you may not have that long to do it. Cooking requests are only good if you can cook, have the items, and can deliver before the food rots. But if you check out the local bakery before accepting, you may just be able to buy what you need before doing the job. Harvesting LOOKS easy, but it can be very hard. Waste no time, and go as unburdened as possible. Speed is the key for these jobs. Finally, try not to fail a job, it's a black stain on your record, and too many of those can get the guards on you. Use your noggin BEFORE accepting any job. Can I do it? Will I have the time? Who gets their kid garbage on their birthday? - Advice and Tips - And now a few nuggets of wisdom: - Cargos of food are cheap, and you'll eat them as you travel overland. But you cannot eat them inside towns or dungeons. If you are hungry just exit the town or dungeon, eat, and enter. - Be cheap. ash fruit bearing trees in towns and fields for fruit, and scavenge whatever plantlife you can outside. That armor is not going to come to you if you keep eating cakes and pies. - The meat of many monsters is edible. Women love Purits flesh for what it does for their skin. Some isn't so good for you, but if you're hungry... - While succulent and tasting of young pork, the flesh of man should not be eaten. Only crazy people eat people, and you aren't crazy are you? - Innkeepers for coin can feed you quite nicely. They have beds too. - Until you can buy/find/steal a bed for your home, stay at inns when you are tired. A sleeping bag is a good idea for deep dungeon trekking. - Should a pet or ally fall in battle, most towns have a bartender who can bring them back for a price. - Check your ournal! It has all the information about quests you are on, jobs you are doing, events, your own reputation and bills. Check it often. - On the subject of bills. When you become famous enough, you'll get a salary of money and items twice a month. The salary will be dropped off in the chest in your home. However, with salary also comes taxes. Take the bill in hand and cash in pocket to the local embassy just north of Palmia and pay it there. Don't let your bills add up as the taxmen are worse than any dragon or demon. - Should your skills start to plateau, seek a trainer. There is one in every town, and will sharpen your existing skills. They also have skills you do not yet possess and for a price will teach you them. Beware though, they only accept platinum coins, and those are in short supply these days, - And finally, beware the weather. Oh, a little rain may have never killed anybody, but with heavy rain comes lightning that can blind you and the great thunder which can confuse you. Try not to get lost while in one. Sometimes, the best thing to do is stay in place till your head clears. Rarely, but with increasing fervor is the dreaded Etherwind. Beware this. A friend of mine was stuck outside in it and could barely be called human when he finally staggered inside. When it comes, FIND SHELTER! I cannot stress this enough. Hide in a cave if the monsters inside won't tear you to bits. If you are in a town you are by no means safe. Run to the innkeeper and demand Shelter. Wait out the evil storms, and only after it passes can you return to your duties. In closing, I hope this is of some use to you, and I hope my final adventure is a good one. Now if you will excuse me, I have a fort to conquer. How bad could it be? Good luck to you and your travels. Notes * Unlike other red books this one can only be found once, generated inside the player's home at the very start of the game. (Unless the book.txt file is manually altered.) * Also this is one of the few actually useful red books, as the information inside is accurate advice for beginner players. * It is unknown if the author is supposed to be the same beggar whose corpse is found in the cave during the intro scene. If it's not him, the author probably faced a grim fate anyways if the fort he's talking about is a Fort of Chaos. Category:Books